


Reward

by Rajiformes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Sett is horny, Smut, Surprises, Teasing, Top Sett (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: Sett is finally at home after a full day in the pit. His lover, Aphelios, is waiting for him and after dinner they decide to enjoy themselves a little.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Since I read some Settphelios fanfiction where Aphelios doesn't speak, I'd like to specify that I headcanon Aphelios as mute only when he's under the effect of Noctum to connect with Alune, which obviously isn't during the entire duration of the fanfiction. However, he speaks very rarely and uses mainly guttural sounds and grunts to communicate with Sett.

"Babe, I'm back!" Sett staggered shutting the door behind him after a full day in the pit. He was exhausted and his head hadn't elaborated yet the silence that always reigned in their home because of the noise of the crowd that haunted his head all day. So quiet and peaceful... almost too much. Where was Aphelios? He checked all the rooms, but his beloved wasn't reading as usual or even napping on the sofa. "Is he still training at this hour?" he crossed the short corridor that led to the door to the backyard, which they had arranged together by fencing off a portion of lawn that overlooked a dense forest. He opened the wooden and metal door a little too quickly, surprising the Lunari balanced on a wooden stake, swinging the moonstone blades with an almost sensual movement and he seemed not to have even noticed. Sett stood with folded arms on the spot enjoying the view, until with a soft voice and two steps towards the center of the yard he called him. "Aphelios." and although taken by surprise he obviously did not move an inch. He stood up on the stake and then came down with an athletic and silent leap, smiling. As soon as they were within walking distance of each other, Sett pulled him gently and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I missed ya, you know that right?" and the Lunari tightened his grip around him nodding. When Sett let Aphelios go just holding his hand he exhaled loudly saying, "I'll go wash myself, then we can have dinner together. Is that alright, babe?" "Mh-mh." Aphelios nodded again, embarrassed and red-faced as always by the pet names that the half-Vastaya loved to use.

While Aphelios was arranging the cutlery, bowls and glasses with absolute precision as usual, he heard heavy footsteps reaching him from behind and, turning around, he saw Sett only with a towel around his waist and one that was rubbing through his hair. When Sett noticed the overly concentrated Aphelios' gaze, he smiled approvingly and laughed "Like what you see? Not that you see much more than usual with this on," indicating the towel "but you seem kinda tempted." Aphelios grunted in response to his mocking smile, then laughed silently too. Sett walked over, bending slightly to see beyond the Lunari what was on the table. "Oh, chicken!? I love chicken!" and from his lightheartedness and happiness he looked almost like a child, except for his enormous stature. Starting to eat, Sett obviously was devouring everything at an inhuman speed, while Aphelios had time to look at him and think between one bite and another. He really liked Sett, but sometimes he was a little too... impulsive. With him and while fighting, no exception. And that wasn't a bad thing at all, but the first time they had sex Aphelios admitted that he was not completely comfortable, but luckily Sett was more than understanding and willing to stick to his rhythms and do it whenever the other was feeling ready. In the end that didn't mean rarely, more or less once a week, but those moments were fully appreciated by both of them. Lately, however, almost three weeks had passed because of commitments. Aphelios couldn't stop thinking that Sett desperately wanted to do it but was waiting for a sign from the Lunari to avoid misunderstandings.

But he wasn't good at all with these things. Seduction, teasing, flirting... Aphelios simply always said what he wanted and when. Infact, "Sett," Sett jolted on the chair hearing his voice, with wide eyes, a morsel stuck halfway in the throat and an almost disbelieving smile on his face. Each time his voice sent a shiver down the half-Vastaya's spine. "Y-yes?", And then silence again. Aphelios seemed a little nervous, but Sett recognized his expression. He was just embarrassed, it was nothing serious. He just had to not insist and wait. "How... How long has it been since we did it last time?" Sett spat out the morsel and coughed. After clearing his throat, he said with a halo of tension "Thr-three weeks, I think."  
"Did you really count them?" even if he had tried to sound as surprised as possible, Aphelios had also kept the count.  
"No! I mean- I... deduced. _Pfff..._ I would never keep track of when we have sex, heh." Aphelios smiled gentily. Looking Sett straight in the eye, he turned his head towards the corridor, which led to the bedroom, nodding towards the room. Sett, realizing, let a malevolent smile come to his face and lifting his arms up on the table almost destroyed it. Damn, he is strong when he loses control, and Aphelios always enjoyed it pretty much. He was about to stand up too, when he felt Sett's muscular arm grab him around the waist and pick him up, making him cross his legs behind his back. Aphelios already began to feel heat building in his stomach and something hard between Sett's legs.

Once they've reached the bed -which seemed like an eternity- Sett made the other fall heavily on the bed, obviously always gently, and for him was enough to lower the towel around his waist to be completely naked. Aphelios at the sight felt his pants tighten and bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. Sett bent above him, holding his arms close to the Lunari's flushed face. "You're definitely too much dressed, Phel." and he reached down to kiss the small portion of his neck that was not covered by his clothes, using his fingers to lower the collar of the jacket and reach for the collarbone. Without even lowering his gaze, he grabbed the rope around Aphelios' jacket and unwound it, opening the shirt in almost a single movement. As soon as the upper clothes were completely removed, the Lunari with one arm rose violently against Sett's face bringing the other arm behind Sett's neck, grabbing his hair violently and kissing him passionately. The half-Vastaya cupped his dick making him moan in the kiss, and tucked his index finger under the elastic of his trousers, obviously teasing. Aphelios arched his back, desperately looking for any type of contact. "S-Sett, _please_ " he exhaled. "Shh, don't worry babe, I got ya." and Sett slipped his hand fully in his pants, biting gently his shoulders leaving a red mark. While Aphelios was scratching his back probably to the point of making Sett's back bleeding, Sett started to lick and kiss his whole torso voluntarily ignoring his nipples. "Sett!-" and the half-Vastaya in response grabbed Aphelios' arms behind his back with his arm and pinned them over the other's head by blocking his wrists, tightening his grip on his dick and finally licking his nipples. Aphelios was already almost on the edge and opened his legs to make it clear to Sett. The other smirked and pulled out his free hand from his pants to pull them down, slowly take them off and throw them somewhere in the room. Finally released, Aphelios's dick erected and the Lunari felt his wrists free -with a visible reddish mark even though they had been grabbed for a couple of minutes- because Sett knelt in front of him. He rose on his elbows finding Sett's mischievous gaze looking him straight in the eye, and he felt his legs being spread apart. When he licked the head of his dick, lowering his ears, the other felt a shiver run down his spine and automatically tried to close his legs, but Sett's powerful arms blocked him. "No way babe, try to relax and enjoy this. You deserve this~". Extending his tongue he lowered his lips along the length managing to take it almost entirely, slowly jerking the portion that he couldn't reach with his mouth. Going up and down slowly, after a few moments he felt a hand pass through his hair and impose a faster pace. Without teasing, Sett obliged him. He began to hear moans and the Lunari's legs began to tremble slightly. Phel could be so adorable and hot at the same time. He waited a few more minutes and when Phel started twitching and his moans became higher he slowly slipped his tongue until he pulled the Lunari's dick out of his mouth, smirking. Aphelios groaned in need and Sett waited to meet his gaze to give him a wry smile. With his expression he didn't need to speak, he was probably insulting him or begging to do something to make him cum. Without looking away Sett put his middle finger in his mouth and pulling it in and out a couple of times covering it with saliva he stood up and brought it closer to Aphelios' hole, circling his finger around it. When Aphelios was about to protest again, the half-Vastaya anticipated him and inserted his finger halfway inside. Aphelios arched his back starting to tremble again starting to breathe irregularly. As Sett moved his finger slightly, bending it and looking for the bunch of nerves that drove Aphelios out of control, both of them were starting to ache from how hard they was, so Sett added first the index and then the ring finger, scissoring them. Sometimes Aphelios had huge spasms and began to sweat, sometimes throwing moans so high that Sett's dick twitched every time. "Sett, Sett! I'm ready. Pl-please." Sett was waiting for those words. He pulled out his three fingers and with one hand he grabbed Aphelios' leg bringing it on his shoulder and with the other he stroked a few times his dick and then pressed it against the other's hole, who showed no resistance. Aphelios tried to block his moans in his throat by biting his lip until Sett started to thrust into him slowly but with much strength, making him scream in pleasure. Sett began to breathe heavily and grunt, drooling at the sight of the Lunari below him. After a few thrust Aphelios tried to get his hand close to his dick to stroke it at the same pace as Sett, but the half-Vastaya grabbed his wrist abruptly throwing it back over the Lunari's head. "Today you'll cum just with my dick, no hand babe." and Aphelios complained with soft moans, but he decided to let his arms relax on the bed and his beloved to make him cum. It didn't take long before Sett's movements became erratic, with the noises of skin slapping with skin covering the groans of both of them. Aphelios' dick was twitching and couldn't take anymore, so Sett folded over him kissing him slowly, running the palms of his hands along the Lunari's forearms until he gently grabbed his wrists, and with his lips almost resting on his ear he whispered "I love you so much, you're such a sight. Cum for me, babe. Cum for me." and with those words Aphelios could no longer restrain himself, cumming on his stomach screaming with his mouth wide open. "Can I cum inside of you?" Sett asked softly as he stood up to see the Lunari's face. He nodded. It didn't take many thrusts before Sett felt that heavenly sensation in his stomach and cummed inside Aphelios, with the sweat running down his face and his pecs. Pulling his dick out of his beloved, he breathed heavily with him for a few seconds, until silence returned to the room. Aphelios seemed exhausted, so Sett gently took him in his arms and lifting the blankets tucked him under, resting his head on the pillow. The Lunari smiled at him and he couldn't help but blush and smile back. "You're beautiful, but you're a mess. Let me clean you up." and Sett left the room and then returned with a towel. After caressing his stomach slowly and cleaning it, he layed down next to him covering both of them with blankets. Sett, turning to Aphelios, hugged him with one arm bringing him closer, and Aphelios crossed his arms behind his neck, kissing him and then looking him in the eyes. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Giving kudos and comments makes me keep going!  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
